Photo
by Boque
Summary: Ginny was sitting down by the lake, waiting for her best friend to return with his newly filmed camera. She didn't expect someone else to come and take pictures of her. Short & Sweet.
1. The Lake

"Photo"

"Colin!" snapped Ginny, blocking her face with her hands. "Stop taking so many bloody pictures!"

Colin was at it again. His fingers were clicking away at the camera buttons, the lens focused on Ginny, who was sitting quietly by the lake. Her yellow sundress radiated brightly under the summer sun, as her red curly locks blew in the wind. She was propped on one of her elbows, staring at the beautiful body of water before her. She and Colin decided that it was a great day to go strolling, but they both ended up sitting down and admiring the view.

Colin whined. "Darn!" he exclaimed. He looked at Ginny. "I don't have anymore film, but I'll be right back. It's up in the common room. See you in a few!" He sprinted his way back to the castle, his camera hanging off his neck. Ginny just had to laugh.

Taking a deep breath and looking out into the banks of the lake, Ginny closed her eyes and felt a light breeze pass through, showering her face with coolness. Summer at Hogwarts was simply wonderful, especially when school was soon ending and Ginny would soon be going home. She missed her parents dearly, along with her brothers.

Sighing, she heard a soft click. She smiled widely, keeping her eyes closed. "Colin," she started, "I never knew you could run that fast."

He didn't answer. Clicks kept being heard as Ginny kept her eyes closed.

"Colin?" she asked. Tentatively opening her eyes, she turned her head to the right and gasped.

Draco Malfoy was standing at least five feet away from her, a muggle camera in his hands. He had a huge smirk on his face, accenting the dark green tee he had on. Ginny couldn't believe he was wearing black slacks, for it was quite hot out. "M--Malfoy?" she asked.

"Do you know how beautiful you are when you smile?" he asked, that same arrogant hint of tone in his voice.

Ginny swallowed numbly. "Where's -- Where's Colin?" She looked down at the camera he was holding and instantly recognized it as Colin's Z178 Zion Polaroid Cam. She knew Colin had two of that kind of camera.

He shrugged and sat beside her, ignoring her look of complete surprise. "Have you seen the squid yet?" he asked, starting a conversation.

He sounded so cool and collected, Ginny had to him props. "No … Ron told me that it hides during the hot days of the summer," she said in a small voice. She glimpsed at him. "When's Colin coming back?"

"You really want Creevey here, don't you?" he asked softly, just as Ginny heard another small click.

Ginny bit her lip and took a good look at the boy next to her. She didn't know why he was there or what he was trying to pull, but she felt a sense of security when he was around; something she's never felt in a long time. "What are you doing here?" she asked curiously.

"Can't I just have a little sit by the lake?" he asked innocently, staring at her with his silver eyes.

Ginny opened her mouth to say something, but no sound came out. A part of her wanted him to stay there, but another told her that this was not right, that it shouldn't be feeling right. Her thoughts were broken apart as another soft click was heard. She looked at Draco, who was not even touching the camera.

He was still staring at her, a tint of hurt in his eyes. His face was impassive. "I'll go," he said curly, getting up and stalking away, leaving the camera behind. Next to it lay a square picture, frozen in time. Ginny lifted it up and took a look at it. She was in the photo; her eyes closed and her lips set in a wide smile.

Before she could do anything else, another photo fell down into her lap. She snatched it up and gazed at it. Her heart stopped.

There, in the picture, was her sitting by the lake, just as she was a few seconds ago. She was staring into the eyes of Draco Malfoy, who was staring back. She didn't recollect how close they were just before. His hand almost looked like it was about to touch hers.

"Like it, Gin?" whispered a voice.

Ginny whirled around and found a very happy Colin Creevey behind her, his camera dangling off his neck. "Colin … what --"

"Go after him."

Ginny stared at her best friend, wondering what the hell was happening and why it was. Two pictures lay in her hands as she thought for a while. Did Draco Malfoy fancy her? Was this all a joke? If it was, was Colin in on it? Her brain was playing a game of tug-of-war, not knowing what exactly to do. Should she sit here or run after him? She pictured herself bolting out of there and jogging to Draco, just in time for them to talk. She would question him for a while and then the conversation would end in a kiss. A kiss that would start something new and fresh for her. Did she really want to risk everything for a boy she hardly knew, but felt perfectly comfortable with?

Yes, she did.

And Ginny did the thing that she knew she wanted to do.

Ginny ran.


	2. The Corridor

* * *

Ginny ran around in the castle corridors, searching for the blonde-haired boy. He couldn't of gone that far; she had only spoken to him just a minute or two before. Her feet pattered on the tile floors, making little sounds that children would usually make. Snapping her head to the right, she spotted him, heading for the dungeons. He had his head hung down and his hands dangling at his sides. His back was facing her, as if he was trying to hide something. A piece of paper was in his hand, hanging loosely. 

Before Ginny knew it, she screamed, "Draco!" Her heart began to beat wildly in her chest, causing it to fall up and down hastily. She was still in her yellow sundress, which brightened up the dark and dingy hallway. She didn't know what possessed her to yell his first name, but she reasoned that she liked it.

She watched in slow motion as his whole body spun around, then his face contorted into shock. He stood there, staring at her, stunned at the fact that she even came.

Taking initiative, Ginny walked her fastest up to him, thinking of the things she should say. She finally reached him, now able to see his entire face in perfect view. His eyes were searching her face, as if he was looking for an answer. His lips were slightly open, a little air releasing. Ginny felt herself grow faint. Opening her mouth, she stuttered. "I -- um -- well -- why did you … um … why were you …" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Why did you take those pictures?" she asked, her voice not cracking.

His answer was, "Well, isn't said that you should capture things that inspire you?"

Ginny's heart melted at that exact point. "Oh," was what she said, or tried to say, for it only came out as a breathy whisper.

He stepped forward, and cupped her cheek, tracing the outline of her lips. "Do you have feelings for me, Ginevra?" he asked quietly.

Ginny gulped at the sound of her full first name and the fact that he was touching her lips with his thumb. "Yes."

He leaned forward, so his lips were now touching her ear. He nipped at the lobe lightly and whispered, "Good. Because I have feelings for you, too."

She turned her head to ask him a question, when she felt her lips being attacked by his. Her body acted quickly and scooted closer to his, her arms impulsively wrapping themselves around his neck.

In the background, little clicks could be heard and flashes could be seen. Ginny felt herself smirk against Draco's lips. Colin _was _a bad one.

* * *

-- Fin ---


End file.
